THE OTHER CLANS
by Elesary
Summary: When Brambleclaw found the sun-drown place he did not find the seven clans that lived there.
1. Chapter 1

THE OTHER CLANS: ALLEGIANCE

Please read and enjoy.

MISTCLAN:

LEADER:

Crispstar-big fiery tom with a clawed tail. Littermate of Conchheart. Mate of Eveningfall. Father of Elkkit.

DEPUTY:

Brightpool- small blue shecat with long fur on her chest.

MEDICINECAT:

Littleheart- small slightly mad tabby tom. Littermate of Lightwhisker and Leafleg. Uncle of Lionkit, Lakekit, Lumberkit and Hornpaw. Nephew of Logfoot.

WARRIORS:

Eagleflower- big tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Littermate of Eveningfall. Aunt of Elkkit.

Conchheart- ginger she-cat with scars on her forepaws. littermate of Crispstar. Aunt of Elkkit

Lightwhisker- small black tabby tom with purple eyes. Littermate of Littleheart and Leafleg. Uncle of Lionkit, Lakekit and Lumberkit. Mate of Hollyfeather. Father of Hofrnpaw.

Hollyfeather- grey and white she-cat. Mother of Hornpaw. Mate of

Apprentice- Thornpaw

Jasmineheart- grey tabby she-cat.

Apprentice- Pouncepaw

Shortblaze- small white tom. Littermate of Swanfeather. Uncle of Spiderkit, Splashkit, and Skykit. Brother of Scatterwing. Son of Starfeather. Mate of Leafleg. Father of Lionkit, Lakekit and Lumberkit.

Apprentice- Duskpaw

Vinewing-brown tabby she-cat with a long white tail.

Apprentice- Pricklepaw

Scatterwing- slightly forgetful old tom, almost an elder. Brother of Shortblaze Starfeather and Swanfeather. Uncle of Spiderkit, Splashkit Skykit, Lionkit, Lakekit and Lumberkit.

Driftstep- big ginger tom. Uncle of Duskpaw. Mate of Swanfeather. Father of Spiderkit, Splashkit and Skykit.

Otterwing- big brown she-cat with small ears.

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Troutflower- white tortoise shell. Mother of Thornpaw.

Apprentice- Hornpaw

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Thornpaw- white tom. Son of Troutflower

Pouncepaw- fluffy white tom. Littermate of Pricklepaw.

Duskpaw- ginger she-cat. Niece of Driftstep.

Pricklepaw- white tortoiseshell she-cat. Littermate of Pouncepaw.

Whitepaw- small white she-cat.

Hornpaw- tabby tom. Son of Hollyfeather and Lightwhisker. Nephew of Littleheart and Leafleg. Great nephew of Logfoot.

QUEENS:

Swanfeather- small white she-cat. Littermate of Shortblaze. Sister of Scatterwing. Daughter of Starfeather. Mate of Driftstep. Mother of Spiderkit, Splashkit, and Skykit. Aunt of Lionkit, Lakekit and Lumberkit.

Kits: Spiderkit, Splashkit, and Skykit.

Eveningfall- black tabby with white splotches and yellow eyes. Littermate of Eagleflower. Mate of Crispstar. Mother of Elkkit.

Kits: Elkkit

Leafleg: black tabby. Littermate of Littleheart and Lightwhisker. Mate of Shortblaze. Mother of Lionkit, Lakekit, and Lumberkit. Aunt of Hornpaw.

Kits: Lionkit, Lakekit, and Lumberkit.

ELDERS:

Fuzzybelly- fat old tom

Logfoot- brown grizzled tom who is respected in all of the clans. Uncle of Leafleg, Littleheart, and Lightwhisker. Great uncle of Lionkit, Lakekit Lumberkit and Hornpaw.

Starfeather- wise old she-cat with white fur. Sister of Scatterwing. Mother of Swanfeather, and Shortblaze. Grandmother of Spiderkit, Splashkit and Skykit.

WATERCLAN

LEADER:

Finchstar- small golden she-cat. Niece of Furzeheart.

DEPUTY:

Jaggedclaw- big black tom. Mate of Brindlewhisker. Father of Berrypaw.

MEDICINE CAT:

Meadowcloud- gentle blue-furred cat. Littermate of Mummbleheart and Maskstream. Aunt of Minnowpaw and Mousekit.

Apprentice- Minnowpaw

WARRIORS:

Indegoheart- large grey she-cat with dark blue eyes. Littermate of Ivyrush

Gustheart- small sandy tom. Mate of Cherryclaw

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Buzzardears- tom with grey and black stripes. Littermate of Beechfur and Brindlewhisker. Uncle of Berrypaw and Mousekit. Mate of Tawnyfrost. Father of Timberkit.

Hazeltail- brown she-cat. Littermate of Hallowstream. Daughter of Heatherheart. Mother of Hoppingpaw mate of Mummbleheart

Apprentice- Redpaw.

Ivyrush- longtailed black she-cat. Littermate of Indegoheart.

Apprentice- Lighteningpaw

Cedarstorm- small ginger tom. Littermate of Cherryclaw. Mate of Silverwhisker. Father of Sharpkit.

Aspentail-small red she-cat

Beechfur- small black tom. Littermate of Buzzardears, and Brindlewhisker. Uncle of Berrypaw and Timberkit. Mate of Maskstream. Father of Mousekit.

Brindlewhisker- black tabby. Mother of Berrypaw. Littermate of Beechfur and Buzzardears. Aunt of Timberkit. And Mousekit. Mate of Jaggedclaw

Apprentice- Hoppingpaw.

Mumbleheart- big white and blue tom. Littermate of Meadowcloud, and Maskstream. Uncle of Minnowpaw and Mousekit. Mate of Hazeltail. Father of Hoppingpaw.

Daisytail- golden tabby

Hollowstorm- brown tom. Littermate of Hazeltail. Son of Heatherheart.

Apprentice- Berrypaw.

APPRENTICES:

Minnowpaw- small grey tom. Son of Maskstream. Brother of Mousekit. Nephew of Mummbleheart and Meadowcloud.

Rainpaw- blue-grey dappled she-cat. Littermate of Redpaw.

Redpaw- grey tom. Littermate of Rainpaw.

Lighteningpaw- orange tom

Hoppingpaw-small brown tabby. Niece of Hollowstream. Daughter of Hazeltail. Granddaughter of Heatherheart.

Berrypaw- black and grey tom. Son of Brindlewhisker. Nephew of Beechfur and Buzzardears.

QUEENS:

Silverwhisker- white she-cat. Mate of Cedarstorm. Mother of Sharpkit. Daughter of Sorrelnose.

Kits: Sharpkit

Cherryclaw- small red she-cat. Heavily pregnant. Littermate of Cedarstorm. Aunt of Sharpkit. Mate of Gustheart.

Tawnyfrost- white she-cat with brown spots. Mate of Buzzardears. Mother of Timberkit.

Kits: Timberkit.

Maskstream- white she-cat with a blue face. Mother of Mousekit and Minnowpaw. Littermate of Mummbleheart and Meadowcloud. Mate of Beechfur.

Kits: Mousekit

ELDERS:

Furzeheart- old grizzled tom. Uncle of Finchstar.

Heatherheart- oldest she cat in the clan. Mother of Hollowstorm and Hazeltail. Grandmother of Hoppingpaw.

Sorrelnose- old grey queen with green eyes. Mother of Silverwhisker. Grandmother of Sharpkit.

SANDCLAN

LEADER:

Shadowstar- dark grey she-cat. Littermate of Sunberry, Sloefoot and Swiftwing. aunt of Starpaw.

DEPUTY:

Sunberry- big grey tom. Littermate of Shadowstar Swiftwing and Sloefoot. Uncle of Starpaw.

Apprentice- Puddlepaw

MEDICINE CAT:

Thrushcloud- light brown tabby she-cat. Littermate of Tinyscar. Uncle of Hailpaw-

Apprentice- Runningpaw

WARRIORS:

Sloefoot- grey tom with blue eyes. Littermate of Shadowstar Swiftwing and Sunberry. Uncle of Starpaw.

Hayflight- sandy colored she-cat. Littermate of Humwing. Mother of Hailpaw. Niece to Heathtail. Mate of Tinyscar

Bircheye- brown tom with one green eye and one brown eye. Littermate of Badgertail. Son of Brierfoot. Mate to Poppytail

Icepelt-white she-cat.

Apprentice- Russetpaw

Tinyscar- small brown tom. Littermate to Thrushcloud. Mate of Hayflight. Father of Hailpaw.

Apprentice- Rhypaw

Nettlewhisker- white and black tabby. Littermate of Needleflight.

Humwing- small sandy tom. Littermate of Hayflight. Uncle of Hailpaw. Nephew to Heathtail

Apprentice- Hailpaw.

Applefoot- grey tom with darker spots. Littermate to Acorntail. Uncle of Anenomekit.

Flamestem- red tom with green eyes. Littermate of Flowertail. Uncle of Flintkit. Mate to Acorntail. Father of Anenomekit.

Apprentice- Molepaw

Needleflight- small white she-cat with spiky hair. Littermate of Nettlewhisker.

Apprentice- Starpaw.

Badgertail- brown and white tom. Littermate of Bircheye. Son of Brierfoot mate of Flowertail. Father of Flintkit.

APPRENTICE:

Puddlepaw- muddy brown tom. Son of Poppytail.

Runningpaw- white she-cat with long legs. Littermate of Russetpaw and Rhypaw.

Russetpaw- white and black she-cat. Littermate of Runningpaw and Rhypaw.

Rhypaw- tom with black and white spots. Littermate to Russetpaw and Runningpaw.

Hailpaw- big sandy tom. Son to Hayflight. Nephew to Humwing great nephew to Heathtail

Molepaw- dark brown tom.

Starpaw- small grey she-cat with silvery eyes. Daughter of Swiftwing. Niece to Shadowstar, Sunberry and Sloefoot.

QUEENS:

Poppytail- dark ginger she-cat. Mate of Bircheye. Mother of Puddlepaw

Flowertail- golden she-cat. Littermate to Flamestem. Mate of Badgertail mother of Flintkit. Aunt of Anenomekit.

Kits: Flintkit

Swiftwing- small grey mottled she-cat expecting Humwings kits. Littermate to Shadowstar, Sunberry and Sloefoot. Mother of Starpaw.

Acorntail- golden brown she-cat with blew eyes. Mate to Flamestem. Littermate to Applefoot. Mother of Anenomekit. Aunt of Flintkit.

Kits: Anenomekit

ELDERS:

Brierfoot- dark brown tabby she-cat, forgetful. Mother of Badgertail and Bircheye. Grandmother of Flintkit.

Longfang- oldest tom in the clan.

Greentail- pale ginger she-cat with startling green eyes.

Rockfang- skinny short-furred tom.

Crampelt- blind she-cat

Heathtail- old tom with scars down his flank. Uncle to Humwing and Hayflight. Great uncle to Hailpaw.

MOUNTAINCLAN

LEADER:

Rowanstar- fierce pale ginger tom. Littermate to Rubblepelt. Son of Rosetail.

Apprentice- Birdpaw

DEPUTY:

Treetail- white tom with brown paws. Littermate to Tidetail.

MEDICINE CAT:

Cindercloud- white and grey she-cat. Littermate to Catkinfur, Copperfoot and Cloudwhisker. Aunt of Cloverkit

Apprentice- Goosepaw

WARRIORS:

Brownpelt- brown tom. Littermate to Beeflight. Uncle of Birdpaw and Branchpaw. Nephew to Barkpelt. Mate of Lilyfur.

Apprentice- Stempaw

Beeflight- tom with white and brown stripes. Littermate to Brownpelt. Uncle of Birdpaw and Branchpaw. Nephew of Barkpelt. Mate of Cloudwhisker. Father of Cloverkit.

Apprentice- Branchpelt

Slugfeather- light brown tortoiseshell. Litermate to Silvereye, Spiritstorm, and Springfoot. Aunt of Sparkpaw.

Catkinfur- white she-cat with pale ginger stripes. Littermate to Cinderfur, Copperfoot and Cloudwhisker. Aunt of Cloverkit.

Silvereye- brown she-cat. Littermate to Slugfeather Spiritstorm and Springfoot. Aunt of Sparkpaw.

Spiritstorm- pale brown she-cat. Littermate to Slugfeather, Silvereye and Springfoot. Aunt of Sparkpaw.

Tidetail- nimble white grey tom. Littermate to Treetail. Mate of Leekspots.

Apprentice- Oddpaw

Highclaw- long legged tom. Son of Hentail. Mate of Springfoot. Father of Stempaw and Sparkpaw.

Rubblepelt- Dark ginger she-cat. Littermate to Rowanstar. Daughter to Rosetail.

Copperfoot- grey tom. Littermate to Cindercloud, Catkinfur and Cloudwhisker. Uncle of Cloverkit. Mate of Ibisisclaw.

Milkpelt- pretty milky tabby

Apprentice- Sparkpaw

APPRENTICE:

Birdpaw- pretty brown she-cat. Littermate to Branchpaw. Niece of Brownpelt and Beeflight. Great niece of Barkpelt.

Goosepaw- white tom with a grey mane.

Stempaw- small brown tom. Littermate to Sparkpaw. Son of Springfoot. Nephew of Slugfeather, Silvereye and Spirirstorm. Great nephew of Sunfoot.

Branchpaw- brown and grey dappled tom. Littermate to Birdpaw. Nephew of Brownpelt and Beeflight. Great nephew of Barkpelt.

Oddpaw- green tinged grey furred tom.

Sparkpaw- dark brown she-cat. Littermate to Stempaw. Daughter of Springfoot. Niece of Slugfeather, Silvereye, and Spiritstorm. Great niece of Sunfoot.

QUEENS:

Springfoot- pretty brown tabby. Pregnant with Highclaws kits. Mother of Stempaw and Sparkpaw. Littermate of Slugfeather, Silvereye, and Spiritstorm. Niece of Sunfoot.

Leekspots- scarred tabby with grey eyes. Pregnant with Tidetails kits. Littermate of Lilyfur. Daughter of Leapardstar.

Cloudwhisker- white she-cat. Mate of Beeflight. Mother of Cloverkit. Littermate of Cindercloud, Catkinfur and Copperfoot.

Kits: Cloverkit

Ibisisclaw- yellow tabby she-cat. Mate of Copperfoot. Pregnant.

Lilyfur- pretty grey she-cat. Mate of Brownpelt. Pregnant.

ELDERS:

Barkpelt- retired medicine cat. Uncle of Brownpelt and Beeflight. Great uncle of Birdpaw and Branchpaw.

Leopardstar- retired clan leader. Mother of Leekspots and Lilyfur.

Hentail- oldest cat in the clan. Mother of Highclaw. Grandmother of Stempaw and Sparkpaw.

Rosetail- forgetful old she-cat. Mother of Rowanstar and Rubblepelt.

Sunfoot- old grey tom. Uncle of Springfoot, Slugfeather, Silvereye and Spiritstorm. Great uncle of Sparkpaw and Stempaw.

FORESTCLAN

LEADER:

Almondstar- brown, shorthaired she-cat. Littermate of Antpelt. Mother of Aquapaw. Mate of Cracktail.

Apprentice- Sweetpaw

DEPUTY:

Damsontail- fierce grey and brown striped she-cat. Littermate of Duskstar. Aunt of Dovekit, Dawnkit and Dewkit.

Apprentice- Hawkpaw.

MEDICINE CAT:

Thistlewhisker- handsome tom. Littermate of Talontail. Uncle of Sweetpaw and Sagepaw.

WARRIORS:

Cracktail- ginger tom. Mate of Almondstar. Father of Aquapaw.

Gingertail- pretty tabby.

Blossemfur- dark grey she-cat. Niece of Brackenwhisper and Bumblewatcher.

Apprentice- Maplepaw.

Mossyface- small grey she-cat. Littermate of Marshtail.

Swishwing- long haired she-cat. Mate of Talontail. Mother of Sweetpaw and Sagepaw. Niece of Sunnyfoot. Littermate of Slatescar.

Falloweyes- sandy tom with one ear. Mate of Marshtail. Father of Maplepaw.

Slatescar- black tom with a scar across his face. Littermate of Swishwing. Uncle of Sweetpaw and Sagepaw. Mate of Duskstar. Father of Dovekit, Dawnkit and Dewkit.

Marshtail- grey dappled she-cat. Mother of Maplepaw. Mate of Falloweyes.

Apprentice- Sagepaw

Pinkpelt- fluffy white tom

Apprentice- Harepaw

Talontail- handsome skinny tom with long claws. Mate of Swishwing. Father of Sweetpaw and Sagepaw. Littermate of Thistlewhisker

Apprentice- Aquapaw

Antpelt- small brown tom with tiny black spots. Littermate of Almondstar. Mate of Kindfur.

APPRENTICES:

Sweetpaw- small black she-cat. Littermate of Sagepaw. Daughter of Swishwing and Talontail. Niece of Slatescar. Great niece of Sunnyfoot.

Hawkpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes. Littermate of Harepaw.

Maplepaw- dark ginger she-cat. Daughter of Marshtail and Falloweyes. Niece of Mossyface.

Sagepaw- black tortoiseshell she-cat with soft green eyes. Littermate of Sweetpaw. Daughter of Swishwing and Talontail. Niece of Slatescar. Graet niece of Sunnyfoot.

Harepaw- brown tom. Littermate of Hawkpaw.

Aquapaw- brown grey tabby. Daughter of Almondstar. Niece of Antpelt.

QUEENS:

Kindfur- pretty tortoiseshell. Mate of Antpelt.

Duskstar- former clan leader. Mother of Dovekit, Dawnkit, and Dewkit. Mate of Slatescar.

Kits: Dovekit, Dawnkit and Dewkit.

Honeytail- pale ginger queen with darker tail. Mate of Pinkpelt.

ELDERS:

Sunnyfoot- old white tom. uncle of Swishwing and Slatescar. Great uncle of Sweetpaw, Sagepaw, Dovekit, Dawnkit and Dewkit.

Brackenwhisper- Blind tom with a limp littermate of Bumblewatcher.

Bumblewatcher- oldest cat in the clan. Littermate of Brackenwhisper.

CLIFFCLAN

LEADER:

Brushstar- big light brown tom. Uncle of Beetlepaw and Bronzepaw.

DEPUTY:

Mistmask- white tabby. Littermate of Mintfur and Moonheart.

Apprentice- Bronzepaw

MEDICINE CAT:

Dawnpelt- pale ginger tabby. Littermate of Darktail.

WARRIORS:

Robinstripe- pale brown she-cat with a ginger chest. Mother of Restingpaw. Mate of Eelstorm.

Eelstorm- skinny grey tom. Father of Restingpaw. Mate of Robinstripe.

Volefur- dark brown tom. Mate of Padheart. Father of Patchpaw and Pearlkit.

Apprentice- Patchpaw

Foxfur- dark ginger tom. Littermate of Fernstorm. Son of Fogflower. Mate of Shellfur. Father of Smokepaw.

Apprentice- Restingpaw

Mintfur- white she-cat. Littermate of Mistmask and Moonheart.

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Moonheart- dappled white she-cat. Littermate of Mistmask and Mintfur.

Darktail- dark ginger and white striped tom. Littermate of Dawnpelt.

Shellfur- grey mottled tabby. Mother of Smokepaw. Mate of Foxfur. Niece of Sparrowpelt

Urchintail- blue grey tom.

Apprentice- Beetlepaw

Fernstorm- ginger she-cat. Littermate of Foxfur. Daughter of Fogflower. Aunt of Smokepaw.

Apprentice- Archpaw.

APPRENTICES:

Bronzepaw- dark brown tom. Littermate of Beetlepaw. Nephew of Brushstar.

Patchpaw- big tom with multi-colored splotches. Son of Padheart and Volefur. Brother of Pearlkit.

Restingpaw- ginger tabby. Daughter of Robinstripe and Eelstorm.

Smokepaw- grey tom. Son of Shellfur and Foxfur. Great nephew of Sparrowpelt.

Beetlepaw- small brown tom. Littermate of Bronzepaw. Nephew of Brushpelt.

Archpaw- large ginger she-cat.

QUEENS:

Padheart- golden and white tabby. Mate of Volefur. Mother of Patchpaw and Pearlkit.

Kits: Pearlkit.

ELDERS:

Fogflower- grey she-cat. Mother of Foxfur and Fernstorm. Great aunt of Smokepaw.

Quickfur- oldest cat in the clan.

Sparrowpelt- striped tom. Uncle of Shellfur. Great uncle of Smokepaw.

Addersripe- black tom with white stripes.

NIGHTCLAN

LEADER:

Kestralstar- black she-cat.

DEPUTY:

Mottletail- dark ginger tabby, littermate of Morningwhisker.

MEDICINE CAT:

Juniperfall- brown tom with blue eyes.

WARRIORS:

Webheart- golden tom. Littermate of Windflight and Wolffang. Mate of Goldenpelt. Father of Grasspaw.

Morningwhisker- long haired, dark ginger she-cat. Littermate of Mottletail.

Birdfeather- tabby tom with yellow eyes. Littermate of Burrtail and Blueheart. Uncle of Badgerpaw.

Wolffang- pale golden tom, blind in one eye. Littermate of Webheart and Windflight.

Apprentice- Sheeppaw

Goldenpelt- light grey she-cat. Mate of Webheart. Mother of Grasspaw

Oakspots- pale tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Badgerpaw

Burrtail- orange tom with pale yellow eyes. Littermate of Birdfeather and Blueheart. Uncle of Badgerpaw.

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Stonepelt- grey tom. Littermate of Stormtail. Nephew of Shadowfur. Uncle of Sheeppaw and Badgerpaw.

Stormpelt- blue grey tom. Littermate of Stonepelt. Nephew of Shadowfur. Mate of Blueheart. Uncle of Sheeppaw. Father of Badgerpaw.

Fuzzypelt- black tom

Windflight- ginger tom. Littermate of Webheart and Wolffang.

APPRENTICES:

Sheeppaw- grey tabby she-cat. Niece of Stormpelt and Stonepelt. Great niece of Shadowfur.

Badgerpaw- blue black tom. Son of Blueheart and Stormpelt. Nephew of Burrtail, Birdfeather.

Grasspaw- tortoiseshell she-cat. Daughter of Goldenpelt and Webheart.

QUEENS:

Blueheart- blue grey she-cat. Mate of Stormtail. Mother of Badgerpaw.

ELDERS:

Shadowfur-old black tom. Uncle of Stormpelt and Stonepelt. Great uncle of Sheeppaw and Badgerpaw.


	2. CLIFFCLAN: PEARLKIT

CLIFFCLAN: PEARLKIT

PEARLKIT was bored, since she was the only kit in the nursery, she had no one to play with. The apprentices said they couldn't play because of the constant threat of MountainClan. Then they rushed off.

Pearlkit bared her teeth in a snarl. If MountainClan showed up she would teach them to stay out of her territory. But she had never smelled MountainClan before.

She looked around the big sandy caves of her camp. The sun lit them up perfectly, it was warm and comfortable and boring to be in the meet-cave when meetings weren't going on.

Mistmask was organizing patrols. Maybe Pearlkit could slip out with one of them. Everybody was so busy they wouldn't even notice. And best of all Pearlkit could explore.

The SandClan border was being patrolled by Robinstripe, Archpaw, Minttail, Moontail, Patchpaw, Thrushstar and Bronzepaw. Every patrol had to have seven cats in them, Thrushstar said it made them safer.

Mistmask led the patrols as they filed out into the sunshine. No one noticed the little kit slip out into the cliffs and scramble down to the waterfall below.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
